


we're half awake in a fake empire

by JoliChose



Category: RedBox - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Friendship/Love, Ice, Ice Skating, Love Confessions, M/M, Snow, Stargazing, Stars, Theatre, alexandrian, classical theatre, fake empire, the national
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoliChose/pseuds/JoliChose
Summary: Deux êtres qui s'aiment, deux personnes oubliées dans une forêt enneigée, des étoiles sur eux, de la glace brisée, une chambre, un lit où s'avouent les secrets...Personnages :MAXIMEJORDANMaxime et Jordan sont des personnes réelles. S'ils le demandent, cette fanfiction sera supprimée.Basé sur la chanson Fake Empire de The National.
Relationships: Amixem/Joyca, Maxime Chabroud/Jordan Rondelli
Kudos: 2





	1. Scène 1 - stay out super late tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fake Empire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/613672) by The National. 



**Stay out super late tonight**   
**Picking apples, making pies**   
**Put a little something in our lemonade**   
**And take it with us**

**We're half awake in a fake empire**   
**We're half awake in a fake empire**

**_Restons dehors super tard ce soir_ **   
**_Choisir les pommes, faire des tartes_ **   
**_Ajoutons un petit quelque chose à notre limonade_ **   
**_Et prenons-la avec nous_ **

**_Nous sommes à moitié endormis dans un faux empire_ **   
**_Nous sommes à moitié endormis dans un faux empire_ **

_Maxime se trouve au pied d'une fenêtre où l'on voit une ombre sans pouvoir en discerner le visage._

**MAXIME**  
Jordan ? Est-ce bien toi ? Est-ce bien ton être  
Que, dans la nuit, je vois penché à la fenêtre ?

_La fenêtre est ouverte par Jordan qui fixe Maxime en silence un moment, comme s'il ne le reconnaît pas._

**JORDAN** , _étonné_.  
Maxime ? Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu ici,  
Dans le froid de l'hiver et le noir de la nuit ?

**MAXIME**  
Les belles étoiles illuminent le ciel,  
Jordan, c'est beau tu sais. Il n'a pas son pareil.  
Pourtant je ne peux pas regarder ce spectacle  
Sans personne à côté à discuter l'oracle.  
L'espace est trop vaste pour l'observer tout seul  
Et mon cœur trop vide laissé sous le tilleul.

**JORDAN**  
As-tu froid ? C'est l'hiver, pourquoi es-tu dehors  
Par ce temps de neige qui nous vient du nord ?

**MAXIME** , _tremblant_.  
Un peu mais ce n'est rien, il y a plus urgent  
Que quelques doux flocons et un peu de vent.  
Le ciel nous attend, là, le silence nous montre  
Dans les ombres la voie à suivre tel un conte.

**JORDAN** , _après un silence_.  
Monte et rejoins moi donc, ne tombe pas malade.  
Épargne ta santé d'une inutile rade.

_Maxime entre dans la maison et rejoins Jordan dans sa chambre où se trouve un lit, une table et un panier de fruits. Maxime en saisit une et la croque._

**JORDAN**  
Alors, dis-moi, raconte, épargne aucun détail  
Sur ta venue ici et ton dessein qui vaille  
La peine d'une nuit blanche comme la neige.  
Je ne veux que flétrisse au matin ta peau beige.

**MAXIME** , _s'approchant de Jordan_ _lentement, un pas après l'autre._  
Aurais-tu à boire ? La soif brûle ma gorge.  
J'aimerais un verre, le liquide ? Qu'importe !

**JORDAN** , _lui servant de la limonade._  
Tu ne m'annonces pas encore la raison  
De ta venue chez moi, dans ma propre maison.

**MAXIME** , _après avoir bu._  
Les étoiles du ciel nous attendent toujours.  
Je ne peux souffrir à nouveau ce beau jour  
Éclairant ton visage à la vue des rayons  
Solaires, ton image s'impose à ma vision.

**JORDAN**  
Comment ? Que veux-tu dire ? À ta vision s'impose  
Mon visage et ma voix, dis-moi qu'en est la cause ?

**MAXIME**  
Je ne sais pas, peut-être avec toi apprendrais-je  
Les ressorts de ma tête et tous ses manèges.

**JORDAN**  
Que veux-tu que je fasse afin de t'y aider  
Dans ta tête et non pas la mienne bien troublée.

**MAXIME**  
Pardon ? Quel est le sens de ta phrase ô obscure ?

**JORDAN**  
Rien, pas d'intention, car fatigue me procure  
Étranges sensations paralysent mon corps,  
Consument ma raison, formant paillettes d'or.

**MAXIME**  
Comme moi, donc, tu vois des étoiles sans lune,  
Astres de désarroi au sommet des dunes ?

**JORDAN**  
Oui, mais s'il te plaît, ne parlons plus de ça,  
Couvrons-nous et sortons, le lac gelé en bas  
Est assez solide pour y tenir dessus.  
Allons y patiner, le verre à moitié bu.

_Ils quittent la maison et rejoignent le lac gelé un peu plus loin._


	2. Scène 2 - tiptoe through our shiny city

**Tiptoe through our shiny city**   
**With our diamond slippers on**   
**Do our gay ballet on ice**   
**Bluebirds on our shoulders**

**We're half awake in a fake empire**   
**We're half awake in a fake empire**

_**Sur la pointe des pieds à travers notre ville scintillante** _   
**_Avec nos chaussons de diamants_ **   
_**Réalisons notre ballet gay sur la glace** _   
**_Des oiseaux bleus sur nos épaules_ **

**_Nous sommes à moitié endormis dans un faux empire_ **   
_**Nous sommes à moitié endormis dans un faux empire** _

_Ils marchent sur la glace, Jordan tombe._

**MAXIME** , _l'aidant à se relever._  
Tout va bien ? As-tu mal ? Relève toi bien vite  
Car la nuit n'attend pas et je serais bien triste  
Si je la passe seul, sans toi à mes côtés  
Observant le plafond céleste et étoilés.

**JORDAN**  
Je vais bien, t'en fais pas. La chute n'est pas grave.  
Je suis tombé pour pire, et elles le savent.

**MAXIME**  
Hein ? Quoi ? Comment cela tu es tombé pour pire ?  
Je ne te comprends pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**JORDAN**  
Rien, ne t'embête pas avec ces paroles  
Vaines tel mon esprit attiré par son pôle.

**MAXIME**  
Soit. Patinons un peu. J'aimerais m'occuper  
Et la tête et le corps, qu'on puisse s'oublier  
Dans un dernier effort durant cette nuit  
Sans fin près d'achever les tourments de nos vies.

**JORDAN**  
Quels tourments ? Avec toi, il n'en existe pas  
De plus beaux qu'attendre la nuit tombée là-bas  
Pour te sentir, parler à en faire pâlir  
De mes mots la lune voire même rougir

**MAXIME**  
Attention à tes mots, car ce que tu as dit  
Peut-être interprété comme un secret non-dit.

**JORDAN**  
Je n'ai pas de secret à avoir en moi-même  
Il n'y a pas de honte à dire que je t'aime.

_Maxime s'arrête, le fixe un instant, puis Jordan se remet à patiner alors il l'imite. Ils patinent ensembles, en silence, pendant plusieurs minutes._

**JORDAN**  
Tu ne dis rien, Maxime ? Es-tu fâché ? Honteux ?  
As-tu peur par mes mots d'être à la merci d'eux ?

**MAXIME** , _le regardant sérieusement dans les yeux._  
Non, je n'ai peur de rien quand je suis avec toi,  
Ni des autres, même du secret dedans moi.  
Mais il y a, Jordan, des histoires faites  
Pour juste être rêvées et la nôtre s'arrête  
Jusqu'aux extrémités de l'espace que nous,  
Réunis sous le ciel, voyons de bout en bout.  
Notre histoire est, tu le sais bien Jordan,  
Aussi complexe que les étoiles d'Oman.

**JORDAN**  
C'est faux, alors pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ?  
Les histoires n'ont pas qu'à faire rêver, moi,  
Je crois que les rêves ne sont bien qu'empires  
Oniriques et beaux, mais faux de satires.  
Il est bon de rêver mais penses-tu vraiment  
Que ce que nous vivons est faux, insignifiant ?

_Maxime ne répond pas. Il baisse la tête et quitte la patinoire, attendant que Jordan le rejoigne. Jordan est énervé mais avant tout il a peur. Des milliers de raisons à l'absence de réponse de Maxime traversent son esprit. Il a peur de ne pas être aimé en retour, que ses sentiments ne soient pas acceptés, pourtant c'est bien Maxime qui est venu vers lui le premier. Il est fatigué. Il a l'impression de jouer à un jeu obscure à son insu. Il est mal à l'aise. Aucun d'eux ne connaît les règles de ce jeu, alors ils avancent à tâtons mais parfois, comme maintenant, ils retournent en arrière sans le savoir. Ou peut-être ils s'en rendent compte, mais ne savent pas comment arrêter. Ils continuent de jouer sans le vouloir._


	3. Scène 3 - turn the light out, say goodnight

**Turn the light out, say goodnight**   
**No thinking for a little while**   
**Let's not try to figure out everything at once**   
**It's hard to keep track of you falling through the sky**

**We're half awake in a fake empire**   
**We're half awake in a fake empire**

**_Éteignons la lumière, bonne nuit_ **   
**_Sans penser pendant un petit moment_ **   
**_Essayons de ne pas comprendre tout à la fois_ **   
**_C'est difficile de te garder en vue quand tu tombes à travers le ciel_ **

**_Nous sommes à moitié endormis dans un faux empire_ **   
**_Nous sommes à moitié endormis dans un faux empire_ **

_Maxime et Jordan rentrent dans la maison et montent jusque la chambre. Leurs limonades sont finies, ils s'allongent sur le lit. Maxime se blottit contre lui. Ils regardent le plafond._

**MAXIME**  
Il faut que je t'avoue mon tort à ton égard,  
Jordan, je m'excuse d'avoir été bâtard  
Et si froid et pourtant les étoiles dessus  
M'ont soufflé à l'oreille autant de dévolu  
Que mon cœur entrouvert ne voulait pas admettre.  
Aujourd'hui je suis prêt à un aveu correct.

**JORDAN** , _l'arrêtant d'un geste de la main._  
Attends, je ne veux pas que nous allons trop vite.  
Profitons du ciel, à travers les vitres.

_Un silence._

**JORDAN**  
C'est beau, l'immensité, quand enfin elle se tait.  
Tout est calme, apaisant, alors mon âme aimée  
Vidée de ses tourments, peut entendre tes mots.  
Je ne te juge pas, j'attends que coule l'eau.

**MAXIME**  
Je sens au fond de moi une émotion maudite  
Que je ne pensais pas ressentir aussi vite.  
Mais tu étais là et... moi aussi j'étais là.  
Nous étions tous les deux, rien n'était au-delà  
De nos pensées unies, notre imagination  
Vivait joyeusement comme une seule vision.  
Cette émotion, Jordan, est d'autant plus puissante  
Que ta bonté vers moi apparaît frémissante.

**JORDAN**  
Je ne te pensais pas poète à tes heures  
Perdues comme je le suis, impuissant à ton leur.  
Une seule réponse : à tes mots que je bois,  
Merci de leurs douceur, et de ton propre émoi  
Comme un petit aimant, il s'assemble au mien.  
Je t'aime aussi Maxime, encore plus demain.

**MAXIME**  
Ne réfléchissons plus, profitons selon toi,  
Tes paroles sont, oui, bien plus sage que moi.

_Nouveau silence. Ils s'observent, se cherchent du regard, puis ferment les yeux pour écouter. Écouter leur cœur battre, leur souffle expirer au rythme des étoiles. Leurs têtes sont vides. Comme Maxime l'a dit, ils ne réfléchissent plus. Réfléchir, c'était avant les paroles, avant les aveux. Quand tout est dit et qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire, tout devient silencieux. Le ciel, lui aussi, écoute la chanson de deux amoureux qui, dans leur monde de rêves s'éloignant de la réalité comme ils s'éloignent de l'éveil, ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils sont observés. Il neige encore. Ce sont les étoiles qui tombent._

**JORDAN**  
Quel honneur j'ai, je crois, de dormir près de toi.  
C'est ici selon moi que les astres des voies  
Sont bien les plus proches, de nous et de nos corps.  
Ils chauffent, le sens-tu ? Leur chaleur fond fort  
La neige qui entoure la maison et le lac.  
Mais elle reste pourtant, résiste telle Ithaque,  
Renvoie ses flocons haut et jusqu'aux nuages.  
Je crois que c'est ainsi que naissent mirages  
Et constellations, suspendues dans le ciel.  
Ils sont donc les témoins d'un amour éternel.

**MAXIME**  
Crois-tu que notre histoire, épenchée sur la neige,  
Sera éternelle tel ce qu'elle protège ?

**JORDAN**  
Non, il n'y a besoin de nulle éternité  
Car la mortalité de nos vies égarées  
Rend la totalité plus belle, plus incroyable,  
Bien qu'aussi fragile comme on conte une fable.

**MAXIME**  
Je vois et je comprends, mais ce que tu dis là,  
Je refuse, réfute et au creux de tes bras,  
Demande une longue vie, voire même pire  
Que je passerais bien dans les faux empires.

_Jordan le regarde, sourit, puis éteint la lumière, comme un accord silencieux. Ils s'endorment ensemble, incertains et heureux, ignorants et chanceux. Entre réalité et rêve, la balade onirique s'achève lorsqu'à l'aube révélée leurs bras enlacés se dénouent d'un sourire à en faire pâlir les satyres._


End file.
